This invention relates to a protective deflector for motor vehicles which are likely to encounter insect spatters, road spray and other airborne material capable of damaging or dirtying the frontal portions of the vehicle. The purpose, function and general structural features of this type of deflector are described in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,015,517; 4,052,099; and 4,153,129. While these prior art deflectors are functionally adequate for their intended purpose, none recognizes the desirability of providing visual enhancement and nighttime illumination for the transparent portion of the deflector as a means for the deflector user to beautify and personalize his vehicle or to communicate to oncoming vehicles and bystanders. Means for illuminating unrelated apparatus associated with motor vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,072,454 and 2,095,558.